Harry Potter and the People Under the Stairs
by beckysue2
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is just a silly little fic to try and break my writer's block for my other story. Read it and review, but if you don't like it, don't tell me. Harry is hearing voices again.


**Harry Potter and the People under the Stairs**

Harry was hearing voices. Only this time, it didn't sound like a snake. It was coming from under the stairs and it was singing. _I want candy. I want ca-n-dy._

Harry started humming the catchy little tune. Ginny looked at Harry curiously. "Is everything ok, Sweetie?" Harry nodded as he started dancing, badly. His hips were swaying and he looked as though his shoes were too tight.

"Um...ok, if you're sure." Ginny was really getting concerned now because Harry wouldn't even dance with her at the last Yule Ball and here he was dancing on the staircase without any music.

"Don't you hear the singing. Gin? _Candy in the morning time, Candy in the bright sunshine."_

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was getting a little tired of the weird behavior of the boy-who-lived-to-act-like-a-maniac. "No, I don't hear any singing. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." _Or go get a freaking clue you crazy git!_ Over the past few days, Harry's behavior had become increasing confusing. Especially when he was on the stairs.

The stair people were having a party because their leader was turning 780. The stair people were almost invisible given that they were only about 1 ½ inches tall and lived, well, under the stairs. It had been a scary week for them after Neville fell through the trick step for the third time. Filch decided he would fix it once and for all. They all had to vamoose while he made the repairs, but they hurried back as soon as he was done so they could practice for their karioke party.

_I want candy, I want ca-n-dy. _It was the birthday boy's turn to sing and he was really belting out his favorite tune. Suddenly, they heard voices from up above. Someone was singing their song! How dare they!

After classes that day, Ginny decided that enough was enough. She was going to break up with Harry during dinner. She entered the Great Hall and saw him sitting at the table and he looked like he was singing. She rolled her eyes as she walked closer. _Yup definitely losing it, she thought._ "Harry, sweetie, what are you doing?" _I want candy._ Boy she was going to enjoy this. 

"Harry, I think we need to talk. I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't go out with you anymore. You're just a little too weird for me and I really need someone who can be, well, not weird."

Harry looked up at her in surprise, but said, "_Candy in the morning time candy in the hot sunshine..._ What, Gin? I'm sorry I still have that awesome song in my head." He gave her a big smile and looked at her expectantly.

"Forget this!" Ginny exclaimed and turned around to walk out. She spotted Malfoy over near the door and suddenly got an idea. "Hey Malfoy! Do you know the song "I want Candy?"" She asked? He shook his head no so Ginny got a big smile as she walked up to him and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him very passionately. His eyes widened in surprise at first, but then he just decided to enjoy the moment. After about a minute, they broke apart for air and Ginny turned and walked out of the room.

Harry had actually stopped singing when he saw his girlfriend kiss Draco Malfoy...on purpose. He jumped up and rushed out of the hall so that no one would see the shock in his eyes. He ran to the stairs and heard the voices again. This time they were singing _Breaking up is hard to do. _Harry sat on the steps and listened to the words. His toes started tapping and pretty soon he was singing along. That was when Professor Snape came by and discovered him like that. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Potter?"

"I'm just singing along with the people under the stairs," he replied and went back to his song. He stood and started dancing again. Unfortunately, he hadn't improved any and Professor Snape decided that Harry had finally lost his mind completely. So, he rushed off to the Hospital Wing and returned with a straight jacket. By this time, they were singing _Like a Virgin _and Harry was once again dancing. Snape scowled and magically placed Harry in the straight jacket. "But Professor, the song wasn't over yet." Harry whined. Snape decided that Harry had cracked from the pressure of finally defeating Voldemort so he flooed Harry to St. Mungo's. There Harry spent the rest of his days making pot holders while singing and dancing.

Ginny however, married Draco Malfoy and named her first born son, Harry.


End file.
